deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/One Minute Melee - Ultimate Mega Gamer vs UTF Round 2
TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! PRESS START! UTF is sitting on his couch in his living room surfing the Death Battle Wiki on his phone. UTF: Uhhggg, that Mr. Mystery crap was supposed to be a one off. Now people won't stop. At that moment a figure begins materializing in front of UTF. UTF: It's about time. ???: SUPER NOVA! Suddenly a massive fireball shoots towards UTF which he leaps off the couch & into the air in order to avoid. The fireball hit's UTF's couch & it erupts in flames. UTF lands. UTF: Does this make us even on the house? The figure finishes materializing. It's Ultimate Mega Gamer. UMG: Not by a god damn mile. He takes a fighting stance. UMG: This time I'll make sure you lose. UTF also adopts a fighting stance. UTF: Over my dead body. UMG: That's the plan. HEAVEN OR HELL! GO FOR IT! 60 Seconds Remaining! UMG pulls out his Kinetic Pistols & begins spinning them rapidly to charge them. UTF doesn't move but instead his hands draw close to each other. A grin comes over UTF's face. UTF: Kame... A ball of energy begins forming between UTF's hands. UMG begins spinning the pistols faster. UTF: Hame... The ball grows bigger. UMG's pistols make a ding noise, signifying that they are finished charging. UTF: HAAAAAAAAAA! UTF fires the massive ball of energy at UMG but before the ball hits, he teleports behind UTF. 50 Seconds Remaining! UTF turns & UMG headbutts him, he falls to the ground. UMG points his guns at the fallen UTF. UMG: Any last words? UTF quickly teleports to a standing position in front of UMG. UTF: Shut up & fight. UTF brings his knee up & into UMG's hip, knocking him away but leaving him standing. UMG points his guns at UTF & begins firing. 40 Seconds Remaining! UTF teleports through all the shots. Not a single one hits UTF. Enraged UMG throws his pistols at UTF who knocks them away. UTF looks back up towards UMG only to find him sending a kick towards him. Unable to react in time the kick connects with UTF's face. UTF responds by swinging around & punching UMG in the face. UTF pulls out a device. It's his Pony Portal. UMG sees this & dashes at UTF. UMG: Oh no you don't. Before UMG can strike UTF creates a portal & steps through it. UTF (Disembodied, echoed): Oh yes I do. 30 Seconds Remaining! UMG looks around, not knowing what is about to happen. A new portal appears above UMG who doesn't notice. UTF, now in his Pegasus form dashes down at UMG smashing him in the head. Pegasus UTF lands away from UMG who gets to his feet. UMG: Pretty neat trick. But I've got a few of my own. Pegasus UTF: Maybe, but nothing you have could possibly defeat me now. With this, UMG taps into his devil powers changing him to a demonic looking version of his former self & increasing all his abilities. Demon UMG: A godly being vs a demonic being. I like where this is going. Pegasus UTF: Then you're gonna love what happens next Demon. 20 Seconds Remaining! With this, the two beings charge at each other clashing with enough force to create a sound wave enough to abolish UTF's burning house. The two beings break away from each other. Pegasus UTF charges once more at Demon UMG who brings his hands close together forming a massive fireball. Pegasus UTF: MEGA PUNCH! Demon UMG: SUPER NOVA! Demon UMG shoots the fireball at the incoming Pegasus UTF. The Mega Punch & Super Nova collide. Causing an explosion that sends the two flying away from each other. 10 Seconds Remaining! UMG & UTF both get to their feet both now in their original forms, bruised, battered & broken. They stagger towards each other. meeting in the rubble of what used to be UTF's house. They both pull their fists back. They throw their punches both connecting with the other's head. Both UTF & UMG fall to the ground. Double K.O.! The two lie on the ground, unconscious. Oh my god that was '''way '''more fun to write then I thought it would be. Thanks for reading it. Any & all feedback is appreciated. Especially that of UTF. I hope you enjoyed it UTF! For anyone who has not read the first UTF vs UMG OMM, first off, what are you doing with yourself & secondly, here you are. Category:Blog posts